


Werewolf of the Night

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [19]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, tiny fluffy puppy, werewolf!Ryan, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:It's Halloween and Shane is put in charge of babysitting his friend's "cousin": a "werewolf" named Ryan who'll turn back at midnight. It's a good thing werewolves don't exist, and that by "wolf", his friend meant "tiny fluffy puppy".I took some creative liberties but I had fun with this.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Werewolf of the Night

Shane looked down at the tiny puppy— Ryan— in front of him. “This isn’t a werewolf,” he said with a laugh. He reached down and ruffled Ryan’s fur. “First off, they don’t exist. Secondly, this is like… a Pomeranian.”

Ryan scowled up at him and growled. He wasn’t a puppy. He was gonna piss on this guy’s leg. He wanted puppy, Ryan would show him puppy. Ryan trotted over and grabbed a pillow in his mouth, shaking it with force.

Shane grabbed the pillow from Ryan’s mouth and tugged on it, laughing as the small dog laughed at him. “He’s a trouble maker, huh?” Shane asked, looking over at Steven.

“No, he just doesn’t seem to like you,” Steven replied, “which… he’s a brat regularly so no surprise that he’s a brat when he’s a werewolf. He’s also pouting so he probably won’t talk to you.”

Shane nodded his head dubiously. “Yeahhh… right. Well, you’d better get going Stevie. You wouldn’t want to be late for your date.”

Steven looked down at his watch. “Good call,” he said. He snagged his wallet off the counter and shoved it in his pocket. “Hopefully nothing happens, but he’ll change back at midnight.”

Shane looked down at the small dog glaring up at him. “So let me get this straight. Your roommate is a werewolf.”

“Uh huh,” Steven confirmed, drinking a glass of water.

“And he’s only a werewolf until midnight.”

“Yeah,” Steven said. “That’s pretty much it.” He set the glass of water down on the counter. “Just don’t like… let him pee in the house, please. He’ll do that when he’s mad.”

Ryan glared up at Shane and Shane stuck his tongue out at him. Ryan started yapping, sounding like laughter and Shane grinned. “There. See? He likes me, Steven. Nothing to worry about.”

Steven watched them for a moment and turned around. “Alright. I’ll probably be home late. Feel free to sleep on the couch. I have leftovers in the fridge and blankets in that closet. Help yourself. I’ll see you later, Shane.” He walked through the door and it was nearly shut when Steven popped his head in. “Thanks for doing this, Shane. I hate leaving Ryan alone when he’s wolfed out.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Shane replied genuinely with a grin. Steven looked relieved as he closed the door.

Ryan stared up at Shane, his brown eyes wide.

“What’s up, little guy? You hungry?”

Ryan jumped off the couch and headed for the fridge. “Yeah, I could eat.”

Shane stopped dead in his tracks. He stared a the small dog on the floor, watching him turn around and blink up at him. “That was fucking weird,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I’d say. Why the fuck were you just staring at me? I’m not going to back down.” Ryan trotted over and pawed at the refrigerator door. “Come on, there’s KFC in here and I’m hungry.”

“I’ve lost it,” Shane said. “I’ve finally lost it.”

Ryan sat down and stared at Shane. “Dude, open the fucking fridge. Existential crisis later.” He sat down and whined, pawing at Shane’s leg. “I’m hungry.”

Shane opened the fridge door and stood there with the door open. Ryan crawled in past Shane and stood on the bottom lip of the fridge. He was whining again, reaching for the KFC bucket.

Ryan turned around and nipped at Shane’s leg. “Come on!”

Shane jolted back to awareness and grabbed the bucket. “Sorry.”

Ryan ran over to the table and jumped up, sitting on the chair. He was watching Shane expectantly as Shane walked to the table with the KFC. Shane peeled the chicken off the bone and held it out to Ryan. Ryan tenderly took the chicken from his fingers, licking his lips as he chewed.

Shane dropped heavily into the chair. “So… how’d you— why are you a Pomeranian?”

Ryan glared at Shane, his little puppy eyes narrowed. Shane threw his head back, laughing. “You’re an asshole, sir.” He bit Shane’s fingers as Shane he’s out another piece of chicken. “I was too neglectful. Didn’t let myself shift when I should have and kept pushing it off so my body forced me to change. It’s not too bad; it’s just annoying.”

“Huh,” Shane said.

Shane mindlessly tore off pieces of chicken and fed them to Ryan. Ryan ate way more than a small dog his size should have. His belly was rounded and his eyes were droopy. Ryan quietly jumped off the chair and padded into the living room.

“Come here,” Ryan called. Shane walked in the living room and Ryan stared at him until he sat on the couch. “I’m tired.” Ryan curled up on Shane’s lap and rested his head on his paws. “I’ll be awake in a bit, okay?” He snuggled in against Shane’s stomach and fell asleep.

Shane turned on the tv and watched mindlessly. His fingers were buried in the soft fur on the back of Ryan’s neck. His hands mindlessly scratched and Shane’s eyes drooped sleepily. He’d be fine. Steven told him he could stay the night here anyway, right? And he had to be dreaming so maybe sleeping in his dream would wake him up in real life.

Shane’s lap was warm when he woke up. His hands were buried in soft hair still. He shifted but the weight on his lap was too heavy. His eyes cracked open and a naked body was sprawled out against him. His eyes were wide open then.

“Hey,” Shane said, nudging Ryan. “Wake up, Wolfy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Ryan mumbled, his breath warm against Shane’s thigh. He shifted and rolled over, looking tiredly up at Shane. “Hey.” He looked down at his body and jerked up quickly. “Fuck, I’m sorry, dude. I thought I’d— I was supposed to—” Ryan awkwardly covered his dick as he shoved himself to the far end of the couch.

Shane looked Ryan up and down slowly with a smirk. “No hard feelings.”


End file.
